


The Split

by shutupmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files - Freeform, XF Spoilers, the break-up, xf revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing the spoilers about the reason for their split, I decided to write a little something about it.<br/>(Warning: Revival spoilers, obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Split

“Mulder.. Maybe.. Maybe it would be good for us to take a break. Go away from each other." 

The words sounded hollow even to her own ears because she knows that she doesn’t want him to leave. But she has no choice, it’s the only way. For his own sake.

"Scully. If you see me as depressed now, what do you think I would be like without you?” He paused for a moment. “Because you know that I love you.”

He moved closer, reaching out to touch her but she reluctantly backed away. She couldn’t do this with Mulder touching her, making her feel the way no one but this broken man in front of her could. 

"I know, Mulder. And you know that I love you. But the fact remains that we live together and we have a good relationship but still you are not well. And we both know why." 

"Scully.. No.”

"Come on, Mulder,“ She sounded a bit harsh, but she knew she had to in order for him to understand that this was the right thing. 

"We both know that you can’t do it like this. A normal job, a normal life. I know what you want to do. You want to be out there, need to be out there, looking for answers." 

Mulder started to say something but Scully continued. 

"And I can’t do that. Not right now. I have a life now, a normal life and for the time being I’m happy with that. We’ve had this talk before and.. I can’t live in the darkness again." 

Mulder ran a hand through his hair. 

"Scully, you can’t just-." 

He took a deep breath.

"Nothing’s been different these past months for us, has it? I mean we still want each other. Or.. Or have you been doing something that you didn’t want?" 

The doubt and fear in his voice made her heart ache. 

"Oh god, no.” She reached out to take his hand, needing to reassure him that they were okay. But we aren’t really okay, she thought.

"We are good. And.. It’s always good.“ She blushed a little. 

Scully let go of his hand and straightened her back a little, regaining her composure. 

"But as I said before, Mulder, you are not well. Definitely not well. And as much as it hurts me to say it, I can’t make you feel better." 

Mulder quickly interrupted. "Scully, only you can make me feel-" 

"I know I make you feel good. Believe me, I know. But it’s not enough. Not now. I know what you need and I can’t be with you when you seek it. I just can’t. And I’m sorry for that."

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the tears flowing down her cheeks. She opened them again, finding the hazel eyes she loves so much looking at her with such pain that she wished she could just run into his arms and make it all go away. 

But she can’t. 

Not right now.

For his sake. 

-

A week later she lay on the couch in their - no her - living room. It was quiet. Empty.

She was tired but the cold bed that seemed to have increased tenfold in size since he left was not inviting to her. So she remained on the couch. 

She knew that they had made the right decision. 

She also knew that sometimes the right decision is the one that hurts the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first X-Files fic and English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Please tell tell me what you think.


End file.
